Fiesta en la antigua y noble casa Black
by Saruky
Summary: Slash! Incest! One shot! Una fiesta, bebidas y algo más, hacen que Sirius se suelte un poco con su hermano!


**Laliho!**

**Heme aquí con un nuevo fic...tan sólo un one shot...y...bueno...extraño, si, algo extraño, con extractos de un gravitation remix, es lo que hace releerlo a las tantas de la madrugada que te entran ganas de escribir estas cosas...En fin, los personajes no me pertenecen y bla bla bla...**

**y...Viva el Blackcest! XD**

**And now, the chapter...**

Fiesta en la antigua y noble casa Black 

Como cada 10 de agosto, se celebraba una soberbia y elegante fiesta en la antigua y noble casa Black, y ese año no iba a ser menos.

¿El por qué?

El aniversario de los señores Black.

Parecía extraño ya que, tratándose de una de las familias de sangre pura más importantes del mundo mágico, ese matrimonio, como la mayoría, había sido concertado.

Sin embargo, con el pasar de los año se habían llegado a tener cierto afecto, podía decirse que incluso aprecio o algo más.

El matrimonio Black tenían dos hijos en común, Sirius, moreno de pelo negro y largo, por debajo de los hombros y liso, de ojos grises, alto, delgado pero bastante fuerte gracias al quiddich, de 16 años, que en esos momentos estaba sentado en una silla del jardín apartado del resto como era normal, ya que los Black renegaban de él por dos razones.

Era un maldito y estúpido Gryffindor.

Defendía a los sangre sucia, así como a su amigo el pobre y sucio Licántropo.

Su otro hijo, el hijo predilecto, Regulus Arcturus Black, de cabello sedoso, negro y liso, pero más corto que su hermano, ojos idénticos, unos centímetros más bajito que Sirius pero igual de complexión, un año menor, Slytherin y defensor de la pureza de sangre; estaba en la barra que habían montado en la carpa del jardín, acompañado por dos bellas jóvenes, una de ellas Bellatrix, su prima, riendo, pasándolo bien, mientras observaba a lo lejos a su hermano.

Ese año, los Black cumplían 20 años de casados y habían decidido celebrarlo por todo lo alto, acompañados de sus amigos y familia.

Grandes familias de la sociedad mágica, como los Malfoy, los Parkinson, los Lestrange, los Nott, los Crabe y Goyle e incluso algunos miembros de los Prince.

Todos allí reunidos, bebiendo y hablando de sus tonterías, según Sirius claro.

-Te aburres?-preguntó Andrómeda, acercándose.

Andrómeda Black, su prima, la única con la que se llevaba bien, guapa, inteligente, buena persona...nada que ver con sus hermanas Narcisa y Bellatrix, que si, eran hermosas, astutas e inteligentes, pero carecían de...honradez.

-Me aburro-afirmó él-cada año igual...

-Si-contestó su prima.

-Suerte que el año pasado no vine...ni el otro, uh, ni el anterior-rió Sirius.

-Si, es una suerte.

-Panda de...-Sirius no encontraba el adjetivo correcto para definir a esos seres despreciables según él, que tenía por familia.

-Guapo e Inteligentes, tal vez?-dijo una voz a su espalda.

-Regulus-saludó Andrómeda, intentando así cortar la incipiente discusión que tendría lugar entre los hermanos.

-Andrómeda-contestó el chico con aires de grandeza-si nos disculpas, quiero hablar con mi hermano.

Sirius asintió a su prima al ver la mirada interrogativa de la chica, ella se fue dejándolos solos.

-¿Un paseo?

-Bueno-contestó Sirius indiferente, levantándose comenzando a beber la tercera copa en lo que llevaba de noche.

Ambos, instintivamente se dirigían a una zona de los jardines de su casa de verano más apartada, los dos en silencio, Regulus aflojándose la corbata negra a juego con el traje, camisa y zapatos del mismo color que llevaba, y Sirius bebiendo su whisky de fuego.

-¿Y...que querías?

-Hum...nada en particular, es que a caso dos hermanos no pueden pasear?

Sirius se encogió de hombros- si esos hermanos se llevaran bien-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Es evidente.

-Podríamos llevarnos bien si dejaras tus estúpidos ideales a un lado

-O...-tanteó Sirius-si dejaras tú, de lamerles el culo...

-Las cosas me van mejor así, créeme-contestó Regulus.

Sirius se quedó callado. Los dos, sin importarles nada el caro traje que lucían para la ocasión, el de Sirius azul marino, camisa azul y corbata blanca a diferencia de su hermano, se sentaron en el césped, ambos con copas en las manos, terminándoselas y dejándolas a un lado.

-Momentos como este son los que deberían hacerte reaccionar-murmuró Sirius.

-O...como este-Regulus se acercó a su hermano, y en un rápido movimiento de varita le dejó sin pantalones, posicionándose encima suyo, tumbándolo.

-¿Qué...que haces?-gruñó Sirius apartándose como podía.

-Hago lo que hace tiempo tendría que haber hecho...

Regulus le besó posesivamente, con ambas manos colocadas a los lados de la cabeza de su hermano, al tiempo se deshacía de ambas chaquetas, echándolas a un lado y él quedando en boxers como Sirius.

Minutos después se separó de Sirius mordiéndose un labio y mirándole con ojos brillantes.

Sirius se separó, echándose hacía atrás, dejando a su hermano a cuatro patas en el lugar dónde antes él había estado debajo, tapando sus partes, que aunque cubiertas por los boxers y parte de la camisa, comenzaba a erguirse y se puso nervioso, jamás le había pasado eso con su hermano.

-¿Otra copa?-preguntó Regulus.

-Por favor-contestó el mayor, cogiendo la copa que le tendía su hermano y bebiéndosela de un sólo trago.

-Gracias.

-Que sepas...-empezó Regulus- que la bebida...llevaba Speed, hermanito.

-¿Qué!? Eso que es?

Regulus sonrió maliciosamente. Llegado ese punto Sirius estaba mareado, seguramente por la bebida, los nervios y el Speed.

-Cuando lo hagamos lo entenderás...-contestó el pequeño Black.

-¿Ehh? ...¿en serio quieres hacerlo?

"Vaya pregunta más estúpida"le repitió una vocecilla a Sirius en su cabeza, mientras se pasaba una mano por su pelo, masajeándose de paso las sienes, intentando calmarse.

-Claro-contestó Regulus-vamos, saca lo que tienes ahí...

Sirius sollozó -pero...

Regulus, sin dejarle hablar, se colocó detrás de su hermano, con las piernas abiertas, dejándole espacio a él, entre ellas y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa mientras se entretenía con los pezones, clavándole su larga erección en la espalda.

Sirius sin saber como ni por qué se estaba dejando llevar, y lo pero era que no le desagradaba del todo, muy a su pesar, no podía contener los gemidos y menos aún cuando su hermano introdujo su mano izquierda en sus boxers también azules, y comenzó un movimiento ascendiente y descendiente lento e intenso, masturbándole, torturándole.

-Que grande...-susurró Regulus en su oído, proporcionándole un escalofrío que recorrió toda su columna vertebral, erizándole el bello-también te corres cuando Lupin te la pela?

-¡Regulus!-consiguió reprocharle-Lup...in y yo so...somos sólo amigos...de..de momento.

Regulus rió, acelerando su ritmo, haciendo que el merodeador no aguantara más y segundos después se vino en su mano, mientras que éste se venía en sus boxers negros, manchándolos.

-...mmm Sirius-dijo roncamente.

-¿Qué...qué pasa?

-Te has corrido y aún la tienes dura como yo...

-Pero...-Sirius no lo entendía, jamás había sentido algo así.

-He aquí el efecto de la bebida mágica...(Speed)-sonrió.

Sirius tiró su cabeza para atrás, descansando, apoyándose en el pecho de su hermano, pero éste, sin perder el tiempo, cogió su corbata que llevaba desanudada en el cuello y le ató las manos a Sirius.

-Me...me gustaría saber por que me atas?

-Me gusta... tu no te preocupes-contestó Regulus.

-¿Te gusta? No me digas que eres...?

-Me vuelve loco ver sufrir a Malfoy encadenado a mi cama-contestó su hermano- a mil por hora...

Regulus despojó a Sirius de la molesta prenda que tapaba aún sus partes, igual de sucias que las suyas, dejando libre el gran miembro de su hermano, haciendo lo mismo con él mismo, y abriendo sus piernas un poco más, para dejarle espacio, cogiendolo de la cintura, le acariciaba la espalda, bajando, mientras besaba su cuello y mordisqueaba, sus manos juguetonas seguían bajando por las caderas del mayor, acechando las prietas nalgas, y sin previo aviso introduciendo dos dedos de golpe, escuchando el desgarrador gritó de dolor y placer que escapaba de la garganta del Gryffindor, quedándose quieto, dejando que se acostumbrara a la intrusión, para que luego Sirius se removiera indecoroso y juguetón, buscando un ritmo adecuado para los dos.

-¿Te gusta eh?-dijo Regulus-¿Más adentro?-preguntó a la vez que introdujo otro dedo más, más adentro y más fuerte, moviéndolos en círculos, tocando la próstata de Sirius.

-Mmmm-gemía el mayor de los Black.

-Quiero...q-que digas...dime...ah...-jadeaba-lo que te estoy metiendo...

-Los...dedos-gimió Sirius sin resistencia alguna-y se...mu...mueven ah...

-Si...-gritó Regulus-pero...ahora te meteré algo mejor.

Sin más, elevó a Sirius un poco, cerrando sus piernas y estirándolas, y lo empaló de golpe, de nuevo escuchando el desgarrador bramido, se detuvo, dejándole acostumbrarse.

Pasados unos segundos, casi un minuto, fue Sirius el que se realzó y se dejó caer de nuevo, controlando el ritmo por un rato, introduciéndose en su hermano enérgicamente, aunque obviamente Regulus no se quedó quieto, cogiendole de las caderas, lo penetraba más fuerte, llegando antes al clímax, por segunda vez en la noche, se corrían, está vez Regulus dentro de su hermano mayor.

Sirius extasiado se tumbó al lado de Regulus, sin embargo éste no había tenido bastante que...se levantó rápidamente.

-Será posible que no haya tenido suficiente...esto del Speed...hum...-dijo mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre el pecho de Sirius-abre la boca.

Sirius dejándose llevar, por la bebida, el Speed, el desenfreno...sin apenas darse cuenta la abrió dando permiso para que su hermano le introdujera su pene.

-Ahh...

-No me digas que es la primera vez que tomas...?-dijo Regulus.

Mientras Sirius por una parte se lo estaba pasando genial, por su raciocinio salió a flote y le impidió hacer nada.

-Mamarla no es lo tuyo ¿eh?-dijo el Slytherin cogiendo la cabeza del Gryffindor para levantarla un poco y así tener mayor contacto-usa la lengua que para algo la tienes...

Sirius apenas se movía, pero igualmente y ayudados por el Speed se estaban proporcionando el mayor placer de su vida.

-¡Un poco de garbo! ¡Chupamela, joder!

Sirius se movió más rápido, lamiendo con más efusividad, a la vez que se corría por tercera vez consecutiva.

-Ahhh...-gemía Regulus sin todavía llegar al orgasmo.

000000000000

Malfoy se había separado de la fiesta, buscando a Regulus, tenía ganas de otro tipo de fiesta, y esa fiesta no se lo podía dar Narcissa que no había dejado de perseguirlo, además gracias a todas las copas necesitaba mear urgentemente y no le daba tiempo de volver a perderse en esa estúpida mansión, así que decidió alejarse por el jardín, lo que jamás pensó en esas consecuencias de pasear por allí...

La copa de champagne se cayó al suelo, sin romperse gracias al césped, al ver como Sirius se corría, sacándose el miembro de Regulus de la boca en el momento en que éste también lo hacía.

-No sé que me pasa...que estoy como una moto-gimió Sirius.

-¿Se puede saber que coño estáis haciendo!?-dijo Lucius más pálido que nunca.

-Es evidente-rió Regulus.

-Malfoy sácatela y únete-dijo Sirius olvidando por el momento que su interlocutor se era nada más y nada menos que Lucius Malfoy

-Si, Lu! Únete-corroboró Regulus.

-Serás capullo! Maldito pervertido, que le has dado a tu hermano?

-Sólo un poquito de...

-Idiota-masculló Malfoy.

-Tenía ganas de hacer esto vale? Es genial! El tío va más empinado que nada, es la leche!

-Si es la leche o no...no es tu problema, el problema es...OH Black, aquí? Dónde lo hicimos la primera vez?

-Vaya, nos ha salido romántico-murmuró Sirius, todavía sólo cubierto por la camisa igual que su hermano.

-Cállate!-gritó Lucius.

Hubo un silencio incomodo.

-Vale, me apunto-dijo Malfoy deshaciéndose de su ropa al instante.

Sirius, más sobrio, reaccionó a todo lo ocurrido y a las palabras de Malfoy.

-Oh...no yo me piro-dijo Sirius recogiendo su ropa

-Venga Sirius, que gracia tiene un trío siendo dos?

-Ninguna-contestó Lucius, pero no pudo evitar que Sirius se marchara, ya vestido.

-Vaya panda de pervertidos-dijo Regulus a la vez que penetraba a Lucius-igual Sirius el año que viene no duda en venir o no...

-No pares ahora-rugió Malfoy-cállate y muévete más.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sirius, más despeinado y sonrojado que nunca, con un brillo en los ojos y la ropa arrugada sonreía bebiendo de su copa, a un lado de la barra, apartado del resto por eso.

-¿Todo bien?-preguntó Andrómeda.

-Genial-sonrió Sirius dando un trago-

Andrómeda se quedó a su lado en silencio mientras Sirius jugueteaba con su bebida, leyendo un cartel dónde rezaba:

"Bienvenidos a la antigua y noble casa Black"

Sirius sonrió.

-Debería ser-se decía a si mismo-la antigua noble e incestuosa casa Black-río.

-¿Decías?-preguntó Andrómeda.

-Nada-dijo dando otro trago- que igual el año que viene vuelvo...

Andrómeda miró a su primo extrañada, viendo como dejaba la copa terminada en la barra, y se marchaba metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón completamente arrugados, caminaba distraídamente y sonriendo hacía la mansión para marcharse por la chimenea pues no estaba en condiciones para aparecerse.

Se marchaba a casa de su amigo James Potter dónde vivía, sonriendo recordando los momentos vividos en esa fiesta, se iba sin despedirse de nadie, no es que lo echaran de menos... igual Regulus, aunque pensándolo mejor...no, debía estar ocupado...

-La antigua noble e incestuosa casa Black, JA!-Sirius se echó a reír de nuevo, el solo, desanudándose la corbata, entrando en su...antigua casa de veraneo y que tanto odiaba, claro...que...ahora le tendría más aprecio.

Fin 

**Hola...!! Jejeje...bueno, espero que os haya gustado y esas cosas, estas son las perversiones de mi mente que florecen en la madrugada...xD jeje..y esas cosas, pues que...nada que me dejéis un review si queréis jeje**

**Besines**

**SaRuKy**


End file.
